


The Right Way

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Sex Toys, Smut, dark!fic, mysterious object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: You are kidnapped by Alpha!Sam, and forced into heat.  But he has new and imaginative ways to get you ready for him.





	The Right Way

Your head was throbbing as you came to. The room was dark and cool, and your hands were bound over your head.

“Hey there pretty ‘Mega.” You squeezed your eyes shut, then opened them trying to get past the haze in your mind. You had heard the voice before, and recognized the scent of the Alpha standing near your feet.

“Sam?” You muttered the name of the younger Winchester. There was something wrong with his scent, something twisted. “I think I’ve been drugged. Help me get out of here.” His words from before had finally sunk in.

“I have a question for you, Omega, and I need you to be honest with me.” His fingers trailed up your leg, and you noted it, along with the rest of your body, was bare. “Have you ever had an alpha cock in this sweet little pussy?”

It was like electricity when his finger grazed over you clit, and your whole body threatened to bow off the little cot you were laying on. 

You couldn’t answer, only a pathetic whimper escape your lips. He rubbed his thumb over your clit in a horribly evocative way, and you cried out.

“No!” You were panting, as Sam pulled his hand away from your skin.

“Don’t worry ‘Mega.” You heard a rustling, and realized he was pulling something out of his pants. “I have something for you.” Tears streamed down your face, and you whined as you feared he was about to shove his cock in you and knot you.

“Are you afraid ‘Mega?” He asked. You felt the tip on something soft and rubbery pressing against your opening.

“Yes.” You breathed shakily. Sam guided the small item just past the lips of your entrance. The tips of two of his fingers entered with it to position it, but not past the first joint.

You squirmed in fear as his fingers withdrew without the almost pill shaped item.

“I’ll take care of that.” Sam’s face was abruptly against your neck, as he pulled your head to the side. Dull teeth sunk into the skin of your neck, drawing blood, as the Alpha claimed you.

Your whole body reacted, first in orgasm, then in a flood of hormones as the marking jump started your heat.

You could finally scent Sam and knew he was on the verge of his rut. He licked at the fresh wound on your neck, and you shuddered as he moved away from you.

“I know this isn’t how it’s normally done, but you aren’t ready for me. I’ll be back tomorrow, that should be long enough.” Sam departed then, closing the door leaving you in pitch darkness.

You counted blessings that the room was cold, as your body broke out in sweat. Fear and hormones caused your entire body to convulse slightly. All of your muscles seized up in a cramp, then let go.

You were panting from the cramp when your noticed an odd sensation. A slight stretching sensation between your legs. You probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all if you weren’t so sensitive, but in your heightened state, you would hear the proverbial pen in the room.

Much to your relief you found that your legs were unbound. You tested your situation and started to lift a leg, working your lower muscles and flexing your back.

You gasped in surprise as you felt the same stretching feeling, only more this time. It dawned on you that whatever Sam had put in you was getting longer and thicker the more you tightened your core.

That settled it for you. You would simply not move, until the item went back down in size. You lowered you leg back down, then grimaced in regret.

The thing grew again.

However now that it was larger, you were starting to understand what it felt like, and probably was. It was stretching from the inside, like a cock. Well that figured. Sam had told you that you weren’t ready for his cock, and a dildo was as good as means as any to get you ready. You laid there for over an hour, you assumed, and tried not to move.

It stayed the same size.

Your theory was right, if you didn’t move it wouldn’t get any bigger. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to get any smaller. And you knew that your heat was building. When the cramps started, and they would, it would start to fill you. You ponder briefly, just how big it would get.

Your thoughts were cut short by a faint humming. The toy had started to vibrate.

“Fuck.” You gritted your teeth and tipped your head back. Slick started to pool in your center and you couldn’t help the reaction you had to the buzzing. Gasping for breath, you started to buck your hips around the thickness of the fake cock inside you.

You spread your legs wider, making more space for the rubber, as its form became just larger than any beta’s cock you had taken. The vibrations changed every now and again, refusing to give you the orgasm that you were starting to become desperate for.

It felt like forever that the toy pulsed in grew as your body arched and writhed on the cot. Then you made your next mistake. You fell over the side of the cot. It was higher off the ground than you had anticipated, and your arms jerk on the bindings. Your knees scraped the floor, but you couldn’t find purchase to change the position.

It was then, in this new and submissive position, that you felt a thickening in the width at the base of the fake cock. It had a make shift knot to prepare you for that too. You cried out in orgasm finally, as the fullness of the knot and toy reached their max.

You had climax and so had the toy, slicking you up with lubricant, but you felt no relief for the ache between your legs. It wasn’t a real alpha knot, it hadn’t actually filled you with cum, and your body knew the difference.

“Sam!” You croaked the name of your new alpha. You may not have wanted him before, but you were desperate for him now. “Alpha!” Your voice grew stronger as you begged for him.

The door to your room opened and Sam’s scent flooded you. You clenched around the rubber cock still impaling you.

“Are you alright, ‘Mega?” Sam actually sounded concerned, and you were just barely able to hold back the snort.

“Please, Alpha.” You whimpered. “I need you to take this out of me. Please. Sam, please I need your cock.”

“You’re still not ready.” Sam chuckled moving closer to you. You could smell the spice of his lust. His rut had taken hold of him at some point while he was gone.

“I am, please. This is like torture. It’s not you.” You were ashamed of the truthfulness of your words. You would give anything to have his cock knotting you, and filling you with cum.

“’Mega, I need your to be sure that you can take me.” Sam growled. He reached his hand down to between your legs, fingers bumping the peg-like base of the fake cock buried inside of you.

“I can, please!” You groaned at the snarl that left Sam’s throat. He yanked the still hard but deflated toy from between your legs roughly, then lined the head of his cock up with your dripping opening.

“I’m bigger than that toy.” He groaned against the shell of your ear. He started to wedge the tip of his dick into your still tight core. “In every way.”

He was able to get the flared head of his cock inside of you, before his restraint broke. He slammed the numerous inches of his shaft into your body hard. When he bottomed out the tip of his head felt like it was trying to get past your cervix.

You screamed and he growled.

“Fuck I wanna knot you.” He withdrew slightly, his knot already starting to catch at your overly stretched opening. “Wanna spill my seed right against your core.” He slammed forward again, his head feeling impossibly deeper than before. Tears burned the corners of your eyes as you panted and bent trying to let him get farther in.

“Alpha.” You gasped as her smacked your ass.

“That’s it, ‘Mega, beg for me to knot my way into your womb.” He growled licking over the site he had marked you earlier. “Want my pups to start filling you out.” He nibbled over the spot, as he wiggled his hips against your backside. His knot still minimally inflamed but restricting his movement in your overly tight cunt.

“God! Please, Alpha! Sam!!” You screamed as he began to pump his cock into your, ignore the tugging from his knot. You thought you were going to break, when he finally jammed the slit of his cock against your cervix and his hot cum erupted from him.

“So good, ‘Mega. I think I will keep you after all.” Sam groaned against your throat as the hardness of his cock started to ease.


End file.
